


i missed you while you were gone

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, but alas i have an aesthetic to maintain, episode: parabatai lost, everyone is emotionally supportive and Good, the temptation to title this Parabatai Found was overwhelming, you know how it ended too fast? fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: The episode Parabatai Lost should have had approximately five more minutes at the end for Alec and Magnus to at least BEGIN to deal with the emotional fallout of the episode, and this is what those minutes should have looked like.Or, Alec and Magnus find a moment alone after the events of Parabatai Lost.





	

Alec knew his sister- even fuzzyheaded and exhausted, he knew that look in her eyes. Things were spiraling out of control and she felt guilty. Why was she guilty? “Okay,” Izzy said to Aldertree, who was taking Jace away, and yes, Alec knew Jace was wanted by the Clave, but he just _wanted_ Jace to stay. Not the old half-shamed, half-nervous wanting that was his old crush, but… Jace was a part of him, and they’d been separate too much lately. He missed his friend.

There was no chance of that. Aldertree had Jace well in hand, oozing competence and control.

Izzy looked between her brothers, making a split-second decision. She swooped over and kissed Alec on the forehead, running a hand through his hair. “Get well, big brother. I’ll see you back in the Institute.”

“You’re coming with us?” Aldertree asked, but he didn’t quite sound surprised.

Izzy nodded. “Yes. I’m going to keep an eye on Jace.”

Aldertree didn’t seem to mind. He just shifted his glance to Clary. “You’re coming too. As his sister, I would rather have you close by for further questioning.”

“I’ve already told you everything I know!” Clary retorted, frustrated.

Izzy wrapped her fingers around the other girl’s wrist. “Clary. You should come with me. Magnus can take care of Alec now. We’re needed at the Institute.”

Clary opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Izzy’s eyes, dark with intent, locked on hers. Instead, the redhead blew out a breath and said, “Fine. I’ll come with you to the stupid Institute.”

“It wasn’t a request, but I’m happy for your obedience,” Aldertree said with a politician’s smile. “Alec, you did not have permission to leave the Institute, so-“

Alec tried to sit himself upright but immediately pressed a hand to his ribcage, wincing. Magnus rushed to his side, one hand pressing into one of Alec’s shoulders. Alec felt the heat of the other man’s hand, the cool press of his rings, and was so absurdly grateful for the warlock it left him breathless. “Alexander is staying here,” Magnus said. “He needs rest.”

“Rest he can get under our supervision,” Aldertree said.

“He can’t be moved,” Magnus replied.

Izzy turned her eyes on Aldertree. “Please. My brother was almost dying, you saw him. Please let him rest here. Magnus has magic, in case there are any lingering side effects.”

Alec thought that wildly unlikely, and Aldertree likely agreed from the suspicious furrow in his brow, but apparently the excuse was good enough. That, or Alec wasn’t important enough to fight over. “Return to the Institute within twenty-four hours, or we will come retrieve you,” Aldertree warned Alec. “Now, for the rest of you-“

“I can open a portal for you to take you back to the Institute,” Magnus offered. He was almost dry of magic after pouring it into Alec all day, trying to keep the man alive, but he didn’t want to run afoul of the Clave. “No trouble.”

“We can handle it from here,” Aldertree said, and swept his crew out of the room. Jace went, pushed along, looking back at Alec.

Once the room was empty, Alec lay back and looked around. “We are in your apartment,” he said, like he hadn’t quite been sure until just then. “How’d I get here?”

“I portaled you here,” Magnus explained. He found various vials that needed reorganizing, something to keep his hands busy and his attention off the Shadowhunter on his sofa. “You needed Jace, and he couldn’t exactly turn up at the Institute, so Izzy offered my loft as a safe space. It didn’t work, but-“

“Thank you.” Magnus turned, and Alec’s eyes were steady on his own. “I know you have other things to do, so thank you for your help.”

Magnus smiled and sauntered back over to Alec’s side. “I couldn’t let you die.”

“Still.” Alec carefully wove his fingers between Magnus’s, thumb sliding over one of Magnus’s rings. “Thank you. You are appreciated.”

“You need to stop whipping off your shirt anytime we misplace your parabatai,” Magnus scolded gently. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view, but there are only so many times I can try to keep you alive with my magic before I’ll fret myself into an early grave.”

Alec frowned. “Keep me alive… like you did with Luke? When I had to help you?”

Magnus nodded.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. “That drains you so fast- how long were you doing that for? Did Izzy make you do it?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus said dismissively. “You’re fine, I’m fine. As my old friend William Shakespeare once said, all’s well that ends well.” He risked picking up the hand Alec had put in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it. To his delight, Alec blushed. “Now,” Magnus said, petting a bit of Alec’s hair out of his face, “Get some rest. You’ve been stuck in limbo all day and I’m sure that’s very draining. I’m drained, at least.”

Alec nodded, eyes sliding shut. “Then don’t offer to portal Victor Aldertree places, the guy’s a dick.”

“Ah, I’m sure he can’t help it. These Clave emissaries. Although Lydia was quite likable, you know, for your fiancée.”

Eyes still shut, Alec made a face. “Please don’t remind me that I actually proposed to her.”

Magnus smiled. “And then left her at the altar. You know she has grounds to tease you about that for the rest of your life, right?”

“I’ve been a dick to her the past few days, I was so worried about Jace.” His frown deepened. “I’m still worried about Jace.”

“Your extremely competent sister is on the case,” Magnus reassured him. “And I’m sure Lydia will understand. You are, after all, _excellent_ at apologies.”

Alec opened his eyes to smile at Magnus. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Since the kiss to the hand had gone so well, Magnus gathered his courage and pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Rest. When you wake up, I’ll portal you back to the Institute so you can help your parabatai. But first, you need to get back your strength, so-“

“Rest,” Alec finished. “You too.”

“Of course,” Magnus replied, unable to resist the temptation to card his fingers again through Alec’s hair. The Shadowhunter hummed happily, eyes closing. “Sweet dreams.”

“You too,” Alec slurred, then slept.

Magnus, weak with relief, gently disentangled his fingers from Alec’s and went to curl up in his bed. Alec was safe. He could rest now.

**Author's Note:**

> because shadowhunters is back on, i am once again writing emotional rantfic at approximately 9:01 after extremely emotional episodes, and you lucky sons of guns get to read what i deem good enough to post. 
> 
> i'm i-am-having-an-emotion on tumblr if you like incoherent screaming over harry shum jr's absurdly attractive face/hands/general personage, or generalized incoherent screaming over malec.


End file.
